Ceramic matrix composite components, are frequently utilized in extreme environments where they are exposed to a variety of thermomechanical and environmentally related damage and wear mechanisms, including: erosion due to impact by high velocity and high temperature airborne particles, high temperature oxidation, volatilization, and recession in turbine environments, low-cycle fatigue processes and mechanical abrasion caused by rubbing against other members. These mechanisms are known to cause cracking, pitting, delaminations, and other damage to the components. Because the manufacturing costs for ceramic matrix composite components are typically relatively high, it is often desirable to repair a damaged or worn component rather than replace it.